The Last Straw
by Mrs.Taemin Lee
Summary: It's Harry Potter (female Potter) 's 6th year, and she's had enough. She's standing on the edge. She's done. there may be a Drarry or Snarry, or some other pairing. Leave a review , and I'll do what I can 3 Warning: contains pain, and might be a suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm back guys ^^ I've been writing new stories, and here's my one-shot(maybe). Please review and tell me if I should continue it, and save Harry, or not. Or just read it. Thanks, love you guys! cx**

**~Mrs. Abi Taemin Lee (my real name) **

She stood on top of the Astronomy Tower. Her white night gown was waving in the wind, like a flag, giving the viewer an idea of an angel. Her brilliant emerald green eyes were so much brighter, and her jet black hair was moving with the wind, going to the right. She couldn't stand it anymore. All the pressure of being the girl-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding, and probably muggle world. Everything Dumbledore expected of her, which was being the perfect tool. Her "lovely" family, and their cruel treatment, and her friends, the ones who were supposed to back her up, abandoning her in the time of need.

She was actually glad of the two people who hated her, who resided at Hogwarts currently, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy. Sure she had other people who hated her, but these people were at the top of the list. At least they hated her openly, and didn't bother to hide it. She opened her mouth, to use it once more before she died. **(A.N. For my perverted readers, yes, I understand that sounded really wrong XD) **

_I can remember the very first time I cried_**_  
_**_How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside_**_  
_**_All of my memories - good and bad - that's past_**_  
_**_Didn't even take the time to realize_**__**

_Starin' at the cracks in the walls_**_  
_**_Cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end_**_  
_**_Still I curl up right under the bed_**_  
_**_Cuz its takin' over my head all over again_

She slowly sang, wiping a tear away.

_Do you even know who you are?  
I guess I'm tryin' to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
I want to be a star  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?_

She couldn't continue. It hurt too much, and the knot in her throat seemed to get bigger, and tears were falling down her face more freely. Just as she was about to jump, she suddenly heard clapping behind her. She didn't turn around, but gritted her teeth, wondering who this was.

"Excellent." The voice drawled out. "But you're supposed to be in bed little first year, not out of bed, on top of the Astronomy towers, at...nearly 1 in the morning." 'Malfoy!' thought the girl angrily. 'He always has to ruin everything!' "Just go away." She said.

Malfoy stopped talking, and gasped in surprise. "Po-" He tried to get out, before the girl interrupted him.

"Please. Just, just go. Deduct 1,000 points from Gryffindor. Do whatever. Just go." Malfoy closed his mouth, and looked, long and hard, at Potter's back.

And left. Just like that. Harry's last hope vanished. This was a sign, she decided.  
She closed her eyes, and turned around. She thought about everyone, who had done something wrong to her. How much she hated everyone.

She opened her eyes, and said her last words. "Good bye." she whispered, and fell backwards, arms outstreched, as if to welcome the pain, and embrace the people who had left her behind, who she was going to see. Her mum, her father, Sirius, Cedric (who she may or may not have had a crush on) and smiled, for the first time in months. **  
**


	2. Recovery

**Firstly, I wish to thank every single one of the people who favorited and followed my story. I posted it, expecting nothing. You all, with your interest in my story, have made me really happy. So thank you all. I'll try to update as fast as can! ^^**

**I also want to make a point to the person who reviewed my story,****_ anonymously. _****If you have something to say, say it with your account, and don't be a coward. I wrote this story when i was really depressed. It's a topic I like writing about (suicide), as I relate a lot to it. I CLEARLY wrote "Warning: contains mention of suicide" or something like that, as the description of this story. If you don't like it, just don't freaking read it. Sorry for the mini rant, people who actually followed this. i'll begin the story now.**

**~Mrs. Abi Taemin Lee**

Harry fell backwards, her hair flying forward, the wind carrying her white dress all around her. She felt like no time was passing, as she fell forward. It was almost perfect. She closed her eyes, and waited for her to disappear. For the light at the end of the tunnel.

To see her parent's faces. And suddenly, there was a blue light around her. She felt her body get pulled upward,, and at that moment, she blacked out.

She awoke about 23 hours later. Her vision was still fuzzy, and she couldn't see, but she saw two figures next to her bed. Two very, very blurry figures. "Dad?" she asked quietly. "Mum?" One of the figures came forward, and pushed something to her face. Her glasses.

Harry slipped them on, and blinked twice. It wasn't her parents. Or Sirius. Or Cedric. "So, which one do you reckon is the mum?" Draco asked, smirking, to Severus Snape.

Harry sat there in shock. What? Snape? Malfoy?

"Am I in hell?" Harry asked, her emerald eyes huge.

Although the situation was grim, Malfoy burst into laughter, and the corner of Snape's mouth quirked up, just a bit.

"Nope." Malfoy said, happily. "You survived. Did you honestly think I'd let you escape so easily, Potter? I only left to call Professor Snape, to tell him you were out of bed. He saved you."

She sat, staring at Snape, glaring. "You can thank me by worshiping me, and bowing at my feet, if you wish." Snape remarked, silkily.

Harry continued glaring at the 'greasy git.' "You -**(Words blanked out here,and replaced with this bold text so I don't have to change the rating of this story to M instead of T c:) **

Harry didn't bother looking at him after that, as it was Snape who was glaring at her. "I wanted to fall. Why couldn't you mind your own business?" She asked, scathingly.

Snape stood up. "You are the person that nearly everyone relies on. You are the Girl-Who-Lives. Do you honestly think that anyone that everyone relies on. If you die, the hope, the thing that keeps everyone else fighting the Dark Lord dies as well. You are the burning light that shines inside of everyone. You, Mrs. Potter, are why we are still fighting. It is a huge pressure. But if you die, we're all done. Remember that, Mrs. Potter. You are too young to let the world break you."

And with his cloak swirling around him, he turned on his heel, and left the room, leaving behind two confused, gaping teenagers behind.


	3. Drarry Moment

**I'll try to update as much as possible, but with tennis (I got on the team, woo! c:) and I have to concentrate on school work, or I'm off the team. I'll try to write as much as possible during the weekends, and maybe it'll be a successful story ^^ Thank you everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed my story. You seriously don't know how much it makes my day. You all give me a reason to keep writing ^^. I'll be editing my first chapters, so please don't try to make me feel bad about my comma usage, cuz iI know about it ^^ But thank you everyone for all the constructive criticism 3**

Harry sat, looking at Draco Malfoy. "So." She said casually. "Why are you here?" Draco looked at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. "Because you hate me?" She replied, with a 'duh' look. Malfoy shrugged. "Eh. Even if your worst enemy is hurt, you'll visit them, whether it's to bother them, or cheer them up., Maybe I came to be friends." He said, his face slightly pink.

"Have Hermione or Ron been to see me?" She asked, nervously. Draco looked at her, nervously. "...No. They haven't.

Harry visibly relaxed. "Good." She said, breathlessly.

"Why?" Malfoy asked. The three of them, they were the golden trio. best friends forever. Even though Malfoy couldn't care less about Potter, Weasley, and Granger,he was curious. So sue him.

Harry looked slightly crestfallen.

There was a long silence, nearly a minute, before Harry spoke. "Hermione and Ron, they need time alone, since they're dating. I guess I was bugging them too much. They snapped at me, and told me to bug off. I haven't talked to them in over a month. I usually just partner up with Neville in class, and walk alone. I-I could always talk to Luna, or Ginny, but they're best friends, so it's awkward. I guess it's better to be alone." Harry confided, cheeks burning, and eyes wet.

Malfoy regarded Harry quietly. After a moment, he said "Bull." "What?" Harry asked, thinking she heard wrong.

"Utter bull." Draco repeated. "You're supposed to be best friends. Best friends don't throw you away. They support you. All together. So it's bull, all the crap you just uttered. They were never really your best friends."

"No." Harry agreed quietly. "They never were, I guess."

Malfoy smirked, but bit down that nasty comment he was going to make. Nothing ever stopped him before. And why was he being so nice to Potter? He wondered.

It's because she was suicidal, he decided. That was it. No other reason.

He was currently sitting on Potter's bed, facing her. He twirled around, and had his back facing Potter for just a moment.

His shoes were just a bit away from him (Madame Pomfrey nearly cursed poor Draco, when she saw his dirty shoes upon her clean sheets, which she had just washed. Only Professor Snape saved him, by assigning him a detention, and assuring Madame Pomfrey the situation was going to be dealt with.)

He felt someone wrap their arms around him, and realized it was Potter, who was hugging him from behind. "Thank you." She whispered. Malfoy felt his face get really red, for some unknown reason, and mumbled a "No problem." before he rushed out of the room, not even bothering to tie his untied shoes, and nearly bumping into Madame Pomfrey, on his way out.


End file.
